Never Stop Believin'
by J.A. Hastings
Summary: You should never stop believin', cause something you weren't expecting might happen. One-shot Rimahiko Songfic


**MeiXLi: Heya!**

**Ikuto: Why are you so excited?**

**MeiXLi: Because this is my first songfic, and its Rimahiko! Yoo hoo! ...and by the way, this song is the Glee Cast version and I changed 'South Detroit' for 'Tokyo City' so that it will be Japan! and ... Ikuto... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Ikuto: Just passing by.**

**MeiXLi: Uh-huh, weren't you looking for Amu? * smirks ***

*** Amu comes in ***

**Ikuto: There you are, my strawberry head! * hugs Amu***

**Amu: AHHHH PERVERT!**

**Rima and Nagi: * sweatdrop ***

**MeiXLi: At least the main characters arrived! What took you sooo long?**

**Nagi: Rima was being bitchy about being here.**

**Rima: I was not being like that... I just didn't want to come, that's it.**

**MeiXLi: Suspicious... Well, whatever, do the disclaimer Nagi!**

**Nagi: Mei owns nothing!**

**MeiXLi: How sad, right? * sobs ***

_A girl and a boy, both 17, they never knew_

_that just a trip to forget_

_would make them both remember._

_**Just a small town girl, **__**livin' in a lonely world  
**__**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Mashiro Rima packed her things. She was tired, tired of being alone all the time. Her parents were never at home, excusing themselves with extra working hours and her friends had started avoiding her due to her mood, which was caused by her lack of sleep.

She tip-toed out out of her bedroom and checked if there was someone in the house. No one. She sighed, _It will never change._

She walked to the train station alone, wondering if her life will be better from now on. Her hands tightened in her suitcase, as she took a step to enter the unfamiliar station. She walked to a seat in the waiting room.

She waited for a few minutes and then looked up at the huge clock in the middle of the wall. 12 o' clock. She took out of her pocket a photo of her and her parents. They were smiling at the camera as she made a funny face. She smiled.

"Passengers with destiny Hokkaido, please board train 16." A lady's voice announced. Rima watched as many people took their stuff and started walking to a door with the number 16 on top. She put the the photograph back, picked her suitcase, and rushed to the train. She sat down.

_Goodbye, Nagasaki._

_**Just a city boy, **__**born and raised in Tokyo City  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Fujisaki Nagihiko took his backpack and a suitcase. Where was he going? He didn't know that himself. He wanted freedom, that freedom his mother never gave him. He picked his stuff, and jumped down the window to a tree. He climbed down and opened the front door slowly, trying hard to not make any sound.

He walked to the nearest shop, and called for a taxi with his cellphone. They told him to wait for 10 minutes for he taxi to arrive.

While he waited, he decided to look at magazines. _Shonen Jump, People, Sports Illustrated_... none of his interest. He kept on searching for something to read until he saw the words _Hokkaido: Peace and Freedom. _He picked the magazine up, captivated but the two words he longed the most. Nagihiko payed for it, and went out just as the taxi arrived.

Finally, he arrived to the train station. He checked his watch. 12 o' clock. He ran to the train and took a seat by the window as it started to rain.

_Goodbye, Tokyo._

_**A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**_

Rima and Nagihiko both arrived at Hokkaido. It was 12 pm of the next day. Rima wondered in the street, shivering. No hotels were open. She was so cold that she entered the first place she saw: a bar.

She entered, and the first thing she did was choke. There was smoke everywhere. She immediately considered leaving, but she heard a song she knew and decided to go in and hear more.

Nagihiko smiled. At last he was free! He could do whatever he wanted! He was too happy. He walked through a commercial street. It was full of people. He sat in a bench and started freezing. He glanced at the street and saw a lighted place in a corner.

As he entered the bar the smell of wine filled his nostrils. Yeah definitely a bar. A girl came past him and he almost choked with the scent of her too sweet perfume.

He decided to leave, but other people pushed him in, hard.

As he rubbed his back he noticed a lonely short, blonde girl sitting in a deserted area. She had her eyes closed and was smiling.

He walked up to her unconsciously.

_**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

Rima felt Nagihiko sitting next to her. She was afraid it might be some pervert trying to woo her, but as she stared at his hazel eyes she couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked trying to not sound impolite. He smiled.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. What's yours?"

"Mashiro Rima." She said as she looked at her hands. After a few seconds, the singer started with another song she knew: Yesterday by The Beatles; she started humming.

"You know this song?" Nagihiko asked surprised.

"Yeah, I love it." She answered frowning slightly. "Do you?"

"Yeah, my dad likes English music." Both of them smiled widely at each other and started talking about music, then about their other interests, and they continued until they got to their families. They discussed each other's problems and found just what they were looking for: someone to share.

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights**_

Both didn't care about the others anymore. They felt as if they were alone in that too crowded bar, and they liked that. There might be people outside waiting for someone like they found in one another: a confident, a friend, a counselor; maybe they were searching for it. But if something they discovered tonight, was that coincidences do not exist.

_**Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time**_

They had been able to roll the dice of life once more, and it changed them completely; and they left something precious like friends and family.

Soon they found themselves with little money, and the karaoke which awarded 1 million yen, was about to start.

_**Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

Rima decided to be the one to sing. She picked a song about what had just happened between them, but thought that a duet suited better that song than a solo. Nagihiko was dragged by Rima to the stage as the DJ passed him a microphone. Both sang their hearts and feelings out; everyone in the bar clapped at the beat.

Some might have won, like they did, others failed to win; but they knew that even if they had lost, they still had the other one. They received the prize and walked, hand in hand back to their earlier spot. Rima looked at her hand being engulfed by Nagihiko's bigger one, and blushed. He noticed this and he, himself, turned a deep shade of red. But none of them, let go.

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights**_

And they knew they had found true love. They stared at each other and slowly started leaning in. They shared a kiss, a very sweet one. Rima felt her heart jump of joy at the touch of Nagihiko's soft and warm lips; she was sure nobody could be happier than she was now. She had found what not so many girls found... a soul mate? No, that doesn't exist, but she found someone near that term.

Nagihiko caressed Rima's cheek as a tear came down. He wiped it away and pulled apart to breathe. They stared at each other, dazed. Both knew they we meant to be.

So...

_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people**_

It was 7 am, and Nagihiko walked through the boulevard as he carried Rima bridal style. She smiled in her sleep and he smiled too.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why but, in only 6 hours, he had found the love of his life, and he didn't want to lose her. He thought to himself that he had been stupid for giving any hope away, because Rima was the prove that he had been wrong.

_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
**_

He arrived at a hotel, wrote a note for Rima giving her his phone number and the number of his room, and put her in the bed. He looked at her for a while and left to his own room. He rested his hands on his head and thought of the future, how would it be?

No answer.

His smile widened, he would have to find the answer.

_**Don't stop**_

**MeiXLi: YAAAAAAAY! There, done!**

**Rima: I think it was sweet... * blushes ***

**Nagi: * blushes * it was really romantic...**

**MeiXLi: That's Rimahiko for y'all! So please R & R! I accept any suggestions, but please be good with me! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
